


And the Sky Turned Red

by MMPRPink



Series: There Will Be No Hero in the End, Who Will Rise Above [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Unhappy Ending, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 05:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMPRPink/pseuds/MMPRPink
Summary: "But what better wayto halt the plaguethan to raze it all to the ground,set fire to the rotting at the core,cut the roots and then restart."- In Praying For an Apocalypse; Jules





	And the Sky Turned Red

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is actually the finale of Galaxy-38. I know I still have The Untold Stories to finish, but in a sense, this marks the end of this galaxy. However, as you all know my style, I jump to an end and come back to fill in the gaps. This is no different, massive jump, gaps need to be filled.
> 
> Happy reading?

_"Hope is for the weak."_

\- Kratos (Terrence C. Carson); _God of War III_ (2015)

* * *

Legend:

_ Underline/Italics: Time/Date/Scene & Year Change _

_Italics: Thoughts/Words from other characters/Communication via other means; e.g.: comlink, transmission, holo-recording/footage, Force Bonds_

* * *

_ Year: 40 ABY… _

_ Time: 0000 (00:00; Coruscanti Time)… _

Canon: _Post-Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens_

(_Scene: Battlefield, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-38_)

Coruscant, the _City That Never Sleeps_ and the home of the Galactic Senate within the Core Region. The Surface has been set ablaze, the city nothing but a burning sea of flames as blaster fire was heard in all directions. The sound of civilians and soldiers alike screamed as they met their deaths, the Force wept heavily as souls became one with it; one would say the Cosmic Force is now flooded with souls. That is an understatement. A war broke out in 34 ABY between the recently revealed First Order, a group hellbent on restoring the Galactic Empire to its former glory, under the leadership of Supreme Leader Snoke, a mysterious Force-sensitive and his apprentice Kylo Ren. A young man neither Sith nor Jedi, aligned to neither the Darkness or the Light, despite the possession of a crimson lightsaber, the classic colour of the Sith. Then there is the Resistance, the official army of the New Republic, which was actually in the middle of its demilitarisation stage, however, any Navy fleets and troops that were not dismantled were ordered to meet up with the rest of the Resistance to solidify its strength. Much to both side's surprise, a third party entered the war, one that sided neither with the First Order or the Resistance, but a danger to the existence of both and the entire galaxy. The arrival of this army brought fear before it even attacked, a fear that almost overwhelmed both side's who had Force-sensitives: for the First Order it was Kylo Ren and Supreme Leader Snoke, for the Resistance it was Rey, Anakin and Jaina Solo and Mara Jade; she is actually Luke's wife. The Dark Side that surrounded the army was overbearing, engulfing and… it was near too maddening. The leader of the Resistance General and Grey Jedi Knight Leia Organa-Skywalker-Solo, felt a signature in the Force that she wished to never feel again. She recognised it, the signature chilled her to the very core and she wanted to deny it was her, it could not be her! They sealed her away, to be trapped in Sith Hell for eternity, that was thirty-seven years ago. She could not be free! Her escape from Sith Hell practically spells doomsday or Armageddon! This Sith is nothing but a destroyer, the bringer of the end times. Snoke himself realised the threat this Sith brings, not just to the galaxy, but the very existence itself, reality as a whole! Further surprising both sides, both the First Order and the Resistance agreed to set aside their differences, combine their forces and unite as one to defeat a common enemy that will bring the end of the galaxy.

Between the combined forces of the Resistance and the First Order, both sides thought they stood a chance, between their combined armies and firepower, the combined power of Light and Dark of Force users. Rey may have been learning about her abilities with the Force recently, but she grasped it as if she was an expert, while Kylo… Ben Solo, the youngest of the Solo siblings held ill will towards her for defeating him in combat on Starkiller Base; he was willing to set his differences aside. The enemy they were facing is much greater than either of them, while in her fifties, Leia was ready to take up arms, revealing her lightsaber, a blade colour that fascinated Rey. Rey wielded Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber, the weapon Luke lost on Bespin after his hand was severed thirty-one years ago, unfortunately, he is still missing. Rey arrived on Ahch-To a while back before this new army entered the war, Luke was nowhere to be found, all she found was a ruined island, inhabitants dead, even the Porgs were not spared. The only thing standing was an ancient tree containing manuscripts of the Jedi of Old. The girl from Jakku had little or no choice but to take lessons from a mixture of people in the Resistance, either from Leia when she isn't busy, Anakin, his older sister Jaina and Mara. When they joined forces with the First Order, Ben offered his knowledge too, as well as Snoke, he sensed she wasn't afraid of the Dark Side. The battle with the new forces have now gone on for six years, everyone was tired and on edge, arguments and threats of schism weighed over, somehow, they have kept the alliance stable. At this stage, many are wondering who exactly the threat is, Leia seems to know this threat very well and everyone recognised the army this leader was using, an army that hasn't been seen in years. It was an army that inspired the First Order's own: Clone Troopers and there was millions of them, more than the six million all the way back in the Clone Wars. The troopers had weaponry and ships looking similar to the days of the war, but… there were significant improvements made to them, to make them more powerful, easy to control, firepower that seems to be greater than their own. Snoke made a comment that the enemy was seemingly going easy on them, he knew they weren't using their full power, the new army led the forces out into the reaches of Wild Space, only to be met with an ambush. The rest of the army was hiding there, upon the retreat, many were killed, the other side hardly taking losses, the Resistance lost its best fighter of the X-Wing Corps: Commander Poe Dameron, he shot down by a fighter who was much more skilled than him, his droid BB-8 died with him. The First Order's TIE Fighter brigade is almost wiped out, so many troops and rebels were lost in the retreat. The Clone Army with their Ventor-class Ships and an Executor-class with several Destroyers chased after them. Which is why they are here now, they have made a last stand on Coruscant, of all planets, the most populated. Coruscant has not experienced an all-out assault since the Battle do Coruscant in 19 BBY, the level of destruction it is witnessing has not been experienced since the Sacking of Coruscant some five-thousand years back in the days of the Old Republic I. It will take the city a good few years to rebuild, depending how quickly either forms of rule can do so. Laying the land were a mix of dead bodies, ones belonging to the Resistance, the First Order and the new opposition that has entered, they call themselves the Grand Army of the Eternal Empire. The Clone Army that many call them because it is the one thing the people recognise them by, is officially known as the Immortal Clone Army. Those who have studied the history of the galaxy will quickly figure out that this party laid its foundations from that of the Eternal Empire of over three thousand years ago. The layout of the Immortal Clone Army was designed to be similar to that of the Knights of Zakuul. However, deep between the crevices for the foundation of this second Eternal Empire, the two leading Sith wanted some elements of the Galactic Empire when Darth Sidious ruled, but either way; it remains clear the third enemy built itself on the beliefs and traditions of the Eternal Empire when Emperor Volkorion ruled. He somehow managed to keep his whole empire hidden from both the Old Republic I and the original Sith Empire. It was almost laughable to see history repeat itself, two sides at war, good and evil, the Galactic Republic and the First Order, the ashes of the Galactic Empire only for both to be waiting for annihilation from the new enemy.

Prior to the final battle, the final stand currently going on, on the Surface of Coruscant, the two allied powers were jumpy and angsty. Their leaders were yet to tell them who exactly was leading this Grand Army of the Eternal Empire. It took pressure from both Kylo, Rey, Anakin and Jaina and Mara after they escaped from a lightsaber duel with a fallen Jacen Solo. He was renamed Darth Caedus. The five Force users were lucky to escape with their lives, Jacen became a lot more powerful than they last remembered. Lord Caedus let them go, warning them that his Master and Grand Master will come for them and the two powers that have joined forces. The galaxy will belong to the Eternal Empire II. The five of them confronted Leia, even standing up to Supreme Leader Snoke, both were reluctant to tell, yet gave in with a sigh and heavy heart. There were reasons for each side that the leader was never revealed, for Leia, it was one that always haunted her, showing everyone her replaced forearm. The widow explained she lost her forearm in a lightsaber duel with a Sith on Mustafar when she and Luke were twenty-six years of age. Herself, Luke, Han, Chewbacca and an old Clone Captain were on a rescue mission to save Kaeden Larte from her kidnapper. Speaking of Kaeden Larte, also a widow, the wife of Ahsoka Tano; a Jedi Knight of the old Jedi Order; she was given strict orders to take a ship and run, hide, anywhere in the galaxy. Being stubborn, Kaeden refused, she refused to run, to leave her friends behind so that they can die, while she is allowed to live; Kaeden did not wish to run. She will fight by their side to the bitter end, it was something that led to a lengthy argument between herself and Leia, even involving Jaina and Mara. Back to the other topic at hand, Leia explained what she knew of the leader of the Immortal Clone Army. She revealed the leader was a Sith Lady, that was meant to be sealed away in Sith Hell for eternity, all hoping who knew her cruelty prayed she would remain in there forever; they were wrong, so wrong. The Sith goes by the name Darth Véurr, the Dark Protector, a Togruta, the former Apprentice of Darth Sidious, the most dangerous Sith she had ever witnessed; that said, Véurr succeeded in murdering her Master on the Death Star II all those years back and he did not see it coming. That was how Leia lost her arm on Mustafar, they were rescuing Kaeden from Lady Véurr's clutches and also to seal her within the confines of Sith Hell, her eternal prison. Supreme Leader Snoke confessed while the First Order was establishing itself, he was watching the Sith Lady with great interest when he sensed her, before her imprisonment. He sensed her power in the Dark Side of the Force, Véurr was the exact person be needed to lead the troops, she also held an abundance of knowledge, the forbidden arts of the Sith; the keys to making the soul immortal, possession and she was on a journey to achieve true immortality and agelessness. Another ability he wanted her to share with him was the forbidden Force power to tear one's soul apart, Véurr did put all this knowledge into Sith holocrons of her own, but she guarded them with jealousy, with the possessiveness of a Krayt Dragon or an Akul. Of course, some of the knowledge she has were taken from her Master, it was pitiful he could not see her deceit. Yet, in the end, Snoke learned why the Skywalkers and their friends locked Darth Véurr away, she is much too dangerous to be left running around the galaxy, especially with a hunger for power and knowledge that knew no bounds. Not only she aspired to be an Empress, to rule the galaxy, but she also wanted to ascend to godhood. Véurr wanted to be a Goddess among mortals, to be worshipped upon, reverend and feared. That was the time when Jaina mentioned the recordings stored inside an R7 unit, she and Jacen, before he turned, watched. They both saw a Togruta, similar to that of the holo-photo that belonged to Kaeden, she asked who the Togruta was and if she was connected to the Sith Lady. Leia was hesitant to reveal, though she gave them answer, revealing to them, her only three children left, Rey who became another daughter to her and her sister-in-law, that Darth Véurr was a kind and loving person before. She was a person who cared deeply for her friends and family, very much in love with someone close to her and was once a Jedi Knight. Rey's curiosity piqued then, she asked Leia and Kaeden who Darth Véurr was because the person they are describing is very different. It was Kaeden Larte who answered, she told them Darth Véurr was once Ahsoka Tano, a Jedi Knight, adopted daughter of Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala-Skywalker and with a broken heart, revealed to them Ahsoka was her wife. Her full name was Kaeden Larte-Tano. Leia and Kaeden explained to the youngsters who Ahsoka is or was, starting with a fact any of those had knowledge of who knew her, Ahsoka was an outcast on Shili for four years, forced to learn who to survive and steal within Shili's cruel grassland plains. She was captured by pirates, about to be sold into the slave fighting market, only for Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and Jedi Masters Plo Koon and Shaak Ti; who is the Togruta's aunt, came to her rescue. From there she became Anakin's Padawan Learner of nine years since Ahsoka developed trust and abandonment issues, they were slow to start off, also adding her thoughts and feelings were heavily shielded, many Force-sensitives describe the shield to be that of a Mandalorian Iron wall. Once she reached ten, she learned to trust and open up a small bit, still reluctant to make new friends, often staying by Anakin's side joined to his hip or being the loner when he goes on a mission he is unable to bring her with.

At that same age, Anakin introduced her to Leia's and Luke's mother, Padmé Amidala. There was something about their mother ’Soka sensed she knew Padmé could be trusted, their mother also realising the ten-year-old needed stabilising figures in her life, she needed parents who would love her unconditionally, give her something her biological parents denied. It was a no brainer behind the backs of the Jedi Order, the High Jedi Council, Anakin and Padmé got adoption papers for the little Togruta and took her in as their adopted daughter. By the time she turned seventeen was when she met or ran into Kaeden Larte, who moved from the farming moon of Raada after taking on an apprenticeship in mechanics. For Ahsoka, Anakin telling her it is okay to feel emotion while exercising good judgement, her heart soared for Kaeden and the Larte sister was the same; which led to a mix of, on Ahsoka's side primarily, sneaking out of the temple or trying to make up excuses to Anakin to get permission to leave. The two of them got married at seventeen, which to most is an absurd age, yet love knows no boundaries and getting married young wasn't going to stop them. They were wedded a month or two before the Clone Wars officially broke out, it hurt Kaeden and Padmé watching their loved ones go to war, fearing they may never come back. If there was one constant that Leia and Kaeden noticed, it was Ahsoka's refusal to see a therapist, though the former Jedi Knight did see one for her alcoholism, she turned down needing to see a counsellor, even a Mind Healer for her other underlying issues, particularly her trust issues and fears of abandonment. She believed once Kaeden was by her side, she did not need to think about the past. It was noted Ahsoka somewhat developed a dependency on others in terms of not wanting them to leave her, in her eyes if you walk away it is seen as a betrayal of her trust and betrayal is something Ahsoka doesn't take kindly to. When Palpatine manipulated her, it is what he used to turn her, to make her believe the Jedi and her parents betrayed her, that they plotted to kill her wife, because of that, she became Darth Véurr and was near successful of bringing the Jedi to extinction, along sending the Galactic Republic crumbling to the ground. It was then rebuilt as the Galactic Empire. When Rey voiced the thought that there could be good in Véurr, that Ahsoka Tano could be brought back to the Light, her thoughts were harshly shot down, Ahsoka Tano died a long time ago, her soul has been ripped apart, the only person inhabiting that body is Lady Véurr. Sealing Véurr away in Sith Hell is not an option, they are nowhere near any portals to open, all they can do is make the final stand, hold onto hope that they can defeat the Immortal Clone Army to the point they surrender and capture Véurr and her Master. Snoke sensed there was another Sith, he is well aware that Véurr is not any normal Sith you can just kill, with her ability to possess at the moment, the other option is to destroy her soul. He personally doesn't know how to use the Force ability she mastered, but he uncovered an artefact from excavating old Sith temples, a dagger, the creator of this weapon is unknown, but according to texts he read on it, it has the power to not only kill a person but was enchanted with the ability to vanquish one's soul. He handed it to Kaeden, in fear that if any of them fall, the dagger will fall into the wrong hands and for the first time, everyone felt they had a chance of winning, to defeat this army and finally put Darth Véurr to rest, as well as… whoever her new Master is. At long last, there is hope that this enemy will fall.

That was not meant to be, oh how wrong they were. Once more, they underestimated the might and power of the Immortal Clone Army. The First Order and the Resistance are losing numbers fast, to not just the Clone Troopers, not just the ARC Troopers and the Clone Commandos, but an elite unit never seen before. These Clone units were granted Force-sensitivity, all wielding lightsaber pikes and shields, some carrying lightsaber staffs, this group is inspired by the Knights of Zakuul or the Zakuul Knights and they were quite a problem. More and more problems increased, especially when Darth Caedus joined the fray, this fight was between Anakin and Jaina Solo, along with Kylo. The four siblings reunited, but under cruel circumstances, Rey and Mara were helping in fending off the Clone Troopers, even successfully felling some of the Force-sensitive Clone Troopers, as well as helping up some of the rebels and First Order troopers. Sadly, Finn (FN-2187) died protecting an old comrade of his, Rose Tico finally joined her sister in the Cosmic Force, everyone people know and love were dying, the combined forces were being overwhelmed by the pure, sheer might of the Grand Army of the Eternal Empire. Things got even worse when Darth Véurr herself entered the fight, armed with a newly redesigned lightsaber, the hilt was purposely designed for combat, aggressive and hard strikes notable of Form V: Shien/Djem So and Form VII: Juyo/Vaapad. The pommel was pointed at the end, designed for stabbing into the opponent, it was clear the design was similar to the weapon Darth Malgus wielded, with improvements made. Her appearance changed too, while she kept the signature sweeping black cloak, the armour she once wore was discarded, what protected her now is ancient Sith armour with a more modernised touch. She wore armour, very similar to that of the Phase I Clone Troopers, all the pieces were black, the only difference is the armour is not made of plastoid, it is made of Mandalorian Iron, her Master kept a stockpile that he let her use to forge her armour of war. The only thing she didn't bother with was a helmet. With the appearance of Darth Véurr, Leia and Snoke joined the fight too, knowing Kylo and the others will not stand a chance against her. Kaeden was keeping her distance, armed with the dagger Snoke gave her, she hoped Véurr will not see her. The Sith Lady ignited her blade, blood red, as usual, nothing was different about her appearance, armour aside, except her eyes, while they are still red-rimmed, sulphur yellow-gold, her pupils were different. Instead of being typically black, the pupils were a glowing red, complimenting the yellow-gold, she delved so far into the Dark Side, in fact, Véurr looks like a demon, a true monster. Shortly, they joined by another Sith, this Sith came in the form of Leia's missing twin: Luke Skywalker, armed with a mysterious staff, but there was something wrong with him too, his signature was all wrong, it wasn't him.

"Luke." She whispered, making her brother… whoever he was chuckle and coldly. "What happened to you?",

"Luke Skywalker is gone." Even his voice is not right. Who is this Sith? "He was weak. I am Marka Ragnos, ancient Lord of the Sith." He then placed a hand on Véurr's armoured shoulder, "I am sure you are well acquainted with my Apprentice." Lifting her white coloured sabre, Leia stepped into her Form IV: Ataru stance, she maybe fifty-three years of age but the twin can utilise the Force to help her move faster. Snoke got into position, raising his hands, a bit like Darth Sidious he is more of a user of the Force than physical combat by lightsaber. Marka Ragnos generally prefers using his Force abilities too, though he is capable of close quarter combat, he just doesn't like using lightsabers; something that he had to compromise with his apprentice after he helped her escape Sith Hell in 15 ABY. He ordered her to come to his tomb on Korriban, also known as Moraband. There under the tutelage of his spirit, he taught her everything he knew whilst they made plans to assume power over the galaxy. Ragnos approved Darth Véurr of reintroducing the Clone Army, seeing her vision of the Empire to be like that of the Eternal Empire, it was him after all who helped Vitiate rise into power; he gave his knowledge on everything he knew about the Eternal Empire and Lady Véurr strived to be like the Immortal Emperor. The production of the Clone Army, with many improvements involved, commenced in 24 ABY, the troops were officially ready in 34 ABY and the battleships completed construction, enough to take on two different powers: the First Order and the Resistance. The Sith Lady made a note to seek the Star Forge, many believed it was destroyed by Revan many years ago, but she believes it avoided destruction, if she finds it, her empire will be invincible.

"You're the one who freed, Véurr!" General Solo growled,

"An astute observation, Skywalker." Making Véurr laugh a little. "My imprisonment was merely temporary, all you did was buy your precious Republic time. I must say Captain Slip (CT-4056) was excellent company, even though he went mad after a while. So I put him out of his misery." Leia's throat tightened upon the mention of Slip's name. A former Clone Captain of the 332nd, the battalion her older sister once led during the Clone Wars. He sacrificed himself on Mustafar so that their enemy would be sealed away, now his death was in vain. "I enjoyed killing him. I also took great pleasure tearing Luke's soul to allow my Master to possess his body without resistance." Véurr's last statement incited Leia's famous temper, using the Force to augment her speed and dashing towards the Sith Lady. Darth Véurr raised her sabre horizontally to block the attack while Snoke and Ragnos squared off against each other. The fight was intense, neither side seemed to be giving up since Ragnos had years more experience of the Force than Supreme Leader Snoke, he was quickly overpowered and killed. Véurr, on the other hand, was just playing around with Leia, further increasing her anger, as her attacks became sloppy and unfocused; she lost so much because of this Sith, her parents, her adopted father Senator Bail Organa, her son Jacen Solo, she lost Ben and Han because of Snoke and the Republic she helped build with the Rebel Alliance was crumbling. Everything she worked for was for nothing. The group were then joined when Rey, Kylo, Mara, Jaina and Anakin entered the fray, lightsabers ignited. Jaina, Kylo and Anakin were forced to kill their brother Jacen, he could not be redeemed, he was too far gone. His soul has now gone to Sith Hell, to be tormented forever. Véurr glanced over, before looking back at Leia as they held in a sabre lock. "They won't save you. Let's make this easy, surrender and bow down or face destruction!",

"We will never stop fighting!" Gritted Leia, then using her free hand to Force Push Véurr away from her. Rey sprinted towards the Sith Lady, finding an opening to take advantage of, with no fear in her eyes, much to Leia's dismay as Marka took on Kylo, Mara, Jaina and Anakin. "REY STOP!" Azure blue clashed with blood red, another sabre lock. Véurr examined the lightsaber Rey wielded, it was very familiar, yes, she knew this sabre. It has been many years since she last saw it, thirty-seven years to be exact.

"I see you have Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber. I would not be surprised if he is turning in his grave, seeing an unworthy person such as yourself wield it." Taunted Véurr. The Sith Togruta was well aware of Rey's Force sensitivity and she is powerful but doesn't know the full extent of her abilities. Her friends hold her back, just like what the Jedi did with her all those years back. It took her old Master Darth Sidious to open her eyes to the locked potential that laid within her. It was too bad her old Master had no iota of how powerful she would become, he was too focused on wanting to turn the Skywalker twins and that became his downfall. Sidious believed he had her in his chains, that was far from the truth, she was never chained to that man and that is why he died so easily, even Marka Ragnos said it was pathetic, to see the Apprentice of Darth Plagueis the Wise fall by her hand. It was another reason why Ragnos took Véurr on as an apprentice, he understood her ambition, her lust for revenge on the Jedi that wronged her and sealed in Sith Hell, her desire to resurrect a new and improved Eternal Empire. He made no mistake releasing her from her prison.

"You had people who loved you, Ahsoka!" Rey said to her, making the Sith Lady growl after hearing the name of her old self, causing her eyes to glow to a slight degree, like a predator that hunts at night. "How could you throw it all away?" Véurr almost pitied Rey, so naïve. To think she can speak about things she does not understand. What the child doesn't seem to understand is Ahsoka Tano is gone. She was weak, so Véurr destroyed her.

"Do not pretend you understand me, Rey. However, I know how you feel, what you went through. We were both abandoned by those we thought loved us, to be alone, to survive. You and I, we are the same." Holding Rey in a lock, Véurr stared right into Rey's brown eyes. Rey almost struggled to match the Sith Lady's strength as she stared into the angry, enraged sulphur yellow-gold eyes, the glowing red pupils bearing into her soul. "Join me, Rey. Let me teach you and I can help you uncover your past.",

"No! I will not join the Dark Side." Rey replied defiantly, "I refuse to become a monster like you.",

"Then so be it." Before Rey could take a step back, Véurr roughly pushed her blade forward, knocking the twenty-three-year-old Force-sensitive off her feet. Her sabre deactivated and she had no time to recover. Véurr turned the blade down towards her and plunged it into her chest, all that was heard was Rey's silent gasp, her last breath. She went deathly still. Rey, the girl from Jakku, a scavenger, a nobody and a Force-sensitive, died at the hands of an enemy she knew nothing about. Kylo screamed out Rey's name, in his distraction, he too met his end by Marka Ragnos, as the ancient Sith Lord drove the sword hidden in his sceptre into his stomach. Mara, Jaina and Anakin also died to Marka, he overpowered them all. Leia finally delved into her anger, feeling the deaths of those she loved, picking herself up and calling for her father's lightsaber. A while back, a transmission from Katooni and Ezra Bridger came through, they were running a hidden Order for Force-sensitives and wanted to join the fight, but Leia refused their help, giving them her last message:

_"You are the spark of hope in eternal darkness."_ Reluctantly, they accepted the request, understanding Leia's transmission. As long as they live, there is Light in the Darkness. Attacking Lady Véurr with strikes of Djem So combined with Jar'Kai, unknowingly she was exhausting her energy, Véurr was waiting for the right moment to counterattack. Leia hated the Sith Lady with every bone in her body, she hates her sister Ahsoka Tano, she wished her parents never adopted her, wished the Jedi Order never found her. All of this could have been avoided, if Ahsoka Tano faded into obscurity way back before the Clone Wars broke out. The moment she was brought in to the Order, it was literally a ticking time bomb in the waiting. Darth Véurr found her opening, sidestepping a strike from the sabre in Leia's left hand and swinging the red blade upwards, repeating Mustafar. She took off Leia's left arm this time and sparing no mercy, the Dark Lady of the Sith wasted no time in severing Leia's head from her shoulders now feeling her death through the Force. Marka Ragnos approached his Apprentice as he clapped, they have won the war, the galaxy is theirs for the taking, to reestablish the New Republic into the Eternal Empire. Both the First Order and the Resistance has been wiped out. The galaxy belongs to them and the scales tipped fully to the Dark Side.

"You have done well, Lady Véurr. The galaxy is ours, to redesign and rule in our vision.",

"Thank you, my Master." She answered, staring deceptively at Ragnos. Véurr had her own ulterior motive, she had no desire to share the rule of the empire. Marka Ragnos was just her puppet, a stepping stone and he unknowingly made her even more powerful. "Albeit, there is only one… misgiving I have failed to mention." The ancient Lord of the Sith turned to ask, but before he could count to five, a lightsaber was skewered through his stomach and his spirit separated from the body. Véurr followed it up by calling on the Force to tear his soul apart, eradicating it from existence. He realised too late how dangerous Véurr truly is, he was foolish, he thought he could control her, it turns out: no one can control Darth Véurr and now, the Sith Lord has doomed the galaxy for eternity and it is his fault. It's no wonder Darth Momin sided with the children of Skywalker when they first sealed her away, he understood the danger. Ragnos felt nothing after that. Satisfied Marka Ragnos was fully gone by assessing the Force for all aspects of his signature, none were found, he is gone and the galaxy is hers. Though there is one person left of her past.

"Darth Véurr!" It was Kaeden Larte. Véurr was quite impressed she was still able to fight, even at seventy-nine years of age. Lady Véurr has let go of her feelings for Kaeden, but she decided to play the game. Walking up to her, the Sith Lady carefully locked her wife in a hug. "I know it took me a long time, I finally understand why you did this. I'm sorry I turned away from you, you were right." Unbeknownst to Kaeden, Véurr saw through her wife's plan, she was armed with an old dagger, a myth surrounding it that it can kill someone, as well as their soul. She managed to quietly remove it from her belt. Reaching for Véurr's cheek, running her hand across the white marking, she continued speaking. "Let me stay by your side, you no longer have to be alone.",

"The time for apologies passed long ago, Kaeden." Realising the plan failed, Kaeden instantly reached for her belt, her eyes widened when she did not feel the dagger. Véurr had it in her grasp. She had no time to move, Darth Véurr moved quickly, plunging the dagger's blade into her lover's heart. Kaeden could feel her soul being slowly cut away, is this what Ahsoka felt when Véurr tore her soul? Did the Force feel like the dagger that is ripping her apart? Her wife must have been in so much pain. "I thank you for everything. Perhaps in a different galaxy, in another lifetime, we are together." Kaeden's life force drained away, the life and shine of her eyes becoming dim and her soul almost being erased from existence.

"Ahsoka." She managed to whisper with her last ounce of strength. Her legs began to buckle.

"Sleep now, my beloved." And Kaeden Larte-Tano died in Darth Véurr's arms. Her soul also destroyed, to never join the Cosmic Force. Funny how things come full circle, she has met the same fate as Ahsoka Tano. Their shattered souls can find comfort in each other if any pieces survived. There was a sound of a horn, the troops of the Immortal Clone Army cheering, Coruscant has been captured, the Grand Army of the Eternal Empire have won and Darth Véurr is now Empress. Her goal has been at long last achieved.

_ Three-thousand Years Later… _

_ Year: 3040 ABY… _

_ Time: 1900 (19:00; Coruscanti Time)… _

(_Scene: Eternal Royal Palace, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Galaxy-38_)

On the balcony of the Royal Palace, which was once the old Jedi Temple, Empress Véurr sat meditating under the setting sun. The people of Coruscant just accepted the new regime, being ruled under the Eternal Empire II, yet many believed Empress Véurr will pass away. That was not the case, under Marka Ragnos, he helped her achieve immortality as well as agelessness, the Sith Lady still appears she is forty-two years old and has no intention of giving up her throne. Her rule was far from kind and just, sure there was growth, but so did oppression and fear, many feared the Empress, her cruelty was unparalleled to Emperor Palpatine, seeing she would not die, the people far and wide have come to believe she is a Goddess who came down from the Heavans or Hell. Those who actually worshipped her, such as the Acolytes of Beyond, built statues and great shrines in reverence, in her honour. After the last uprising, which was two-thousand-nine-hundred and ninety-five years ago, 45 ABY, led by Katooni, Ahsoka's former Padawan and Jedi Master Ezra Bridger, they hid their Order well from her. They fought well, it was too bad they fell as well, joining their friends in the Force and the school Ezra built was burnt down, save for the holocrons he created. Véurr took those for herself, she still desires knowledge, to be even more powerful. Then in 50 ABY, two-thousand-nine-hundred and ninety years ago, the Yuuzhan Vong attempted to take her empire and declared war. The invaders lasted four years, the war ending in 54 ABY, upon the conclusion of the Battle of Mandalore, yet again, they were also foolish, a strong army; but foolish, underestimating her power and the might of the Immortal Clone Army, the Eternal Empire II crushed the Yuuzhan Vong, invaded their world, their home planet and stole its riches. The planet is now colonised. That conflict was known as the Yuuzhan Vong War. Since those victories, the defeat of her enemies and after quelling pockets of resistance, no one ever dared raised their vouce or fist to rebel against Empress Véurr, the Goddess amongst mortals.

Her rule is eternal. The galaxy is now firmly in her clutches. The empire lived strong for years on end, for centuries, for thousands of years.

Empress Véurr opened her eyes, coming out of meditation and gazing at the red sky, her sulphur yellow-gold eyes almost glowing, so too did the red that is her pupils.

No one will ever stand against her for she is a Goddess. You can't kill a God, a Goddess in this case. The Dark Side has become stronger than ever.

There is no hope in Galaxy-38. All that remains is eternal, blanketing darkness.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *tries to sneak away* Please don't kill me! I'm sorry! I had this ending planned out in my head for a long time. I'm sorry again!
> 
> I hope the inclusion of Marka Ragnos was a surprise. Read up about him if you're not familiar with him, he's a Legends character, so in a technical sense, he's not canon. Same said for the Eternal Empire, not Véurr's empire, the one ruled by Emperor Volkorion. Oh well.
> 
> There's your 'happy ending' folks. Galaxy-38 was a doomed universe and perhaps the darkest one I've written. Hey, the bad guy wins for once. Now, there's tons of potential gaps to be filled, which I will promise to fill, as well as finish the Displaced arc in The Untold Stories. I really do need to get Galaxy-1 moving again, at least that is spared of heartache.
> 
> Note: To SirLoozElite, I have officially done it. I broke the Kaesoka ship. Sorry, buddy.
> 
> Bye!


End file.
